1shoot Wasurenaide
by yourparadise
Summary: From : Yun ) To : Joongie ) Apa kau datang nanti malam ? Aku menunggumu di basement setelah acara selesai, pulanglah denganku. 1shoot. PG13. YUNJAE. (this ff already posted in another website). new author. kkekekekek


**FanficYunjae [One Shot]**

**Wasurenaide**

_Annyeong ^^_

_Author baru di sini ^^ Hari ini author membawakan fanfic one shot yang terinspirasi dari salah satu single DBSK – Wasurenaide. Jadi akan lebih mengena dihati jika kalian membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya juga. Semoga kalian suka ^^ . Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini terlalu pendek ya. Tapi berikutnya author akan membuat yang lebih panjanggggg. Salam kenal ^^_

**Note : Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya memang jarang memakai rated untuk fanfic, hanya jika untuk rated M saja. Hehe.**

Matahari pagi bersinar terang dan masuk melalui celah-celah gorden, menyilaukan mata seorang lelaki cantik yang masih terbaring diranjangnya. Menyadari matahari yang sepertinya menggelitiknya untuk segera bangun, Kim Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikannya duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya. Matanya menyapu ruang kamarnya, kemudian tertuju pada sebuah jam berbentuk huruf W di meja. Pukul 8.00 pagi. Jaejoong berusaha mengingat apa jadwalnya hari ini. Ah, malam ini dia harus menghadiri acara penghargaan musik disalah satu stasiun televisi terbesar di Seoul.

Baru saja Jaejoong bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, sebuah pesan email masuk. Jaejoong mengambil telepon genggamnya dan membuka email masuk tersebut. Sebentar saja Jaejoong membaca siapa pengirim email itu, hatinya langsung berubah suasana. Ada perasaan rindu yang kembali muncul melihat nama itu. Nama orang yang hampir sepuluh tahun ini memenuhi hatinya. Orang yang membuatnya sanggup melakukan apapun demi orang itu.

_From : Yun (jungyh )_

_To : Joongie (kimjj )_

_Apa kau datang nanti malam ? Aku menunggumu di basement setelah acara selesai, pulanglah denganku._

Jaejoong membaca berulang pesan dari Yunho. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan telepon genggamnya kembali. Semenjak mereka tidak tergabung dalam satu grup mereka, Jaejoong selalu merasa takut.

Dia takut jika Yunho akan mulai mengacuhkannya dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan melupakannya.

Dia takut jika Yunho tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya lagi.

Dia takut kan semakin lebar jarak yang memisahkan mereka sehingga Jaejoong benar-benar harus tersadar dari mimpinya selama ini.

Mimpinya tentang Jung Yunho. Mimpinya tentang mereka yang akan selalu bersama selamanya. Mereka yang akan selalu menjaga dan percaya tentang takdir yang tidak akan memisahkan mereka.

Setiap hari, ketika Jaejoong melihat di televisi, mendengar di radio, atau membaca di majalah tentang segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Jung Yunho, dia selalu diliputi rasa takut itu. Dan Jaejoong tidak dapat berbohong kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Jung Yunho. Baginya, Jung Yunho bukan hanya kekasih hatinya, Jung Yunho adalah rumahnya. Rumah yang akan selalu dia datangi ketika ia merasa rindu. Rumah yang disetiap hela nafasnya selalu ia rindukan. Rumah yang selau membuat Jaejoong kembali walaupun ia mencoba untuk pergi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Jaejoong sedang berada di Thailand, beberapa fans meneriakkan nama Yunho dan membawa karton besar bertuliskan YunJae. Pada saat itu juga Jaejoong merasa salah tingkah, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa setiap orang menyebutkan nama Jung Yunho. Nama itu seperti sebuah sihir yang bisa melumpuhkan pertahanan Jaejoong.

Memang diluar Jaejoong terlihat malu-malu menanggapi fans yang meneriakkan nama Yunho, tapi di dalam hatinya ? Jaejoong sangat ingin menangis. Baru mendengar namanya saja dia merasa ingin segera berlari untuk menemui Yunho. Dia ingin sekali menemui Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Dan berdoa agar Yunho tidak akan pernah pergi darinya.

Jaejoong ingin menjadi angin. Angin yang bisa pergi kemana pun dia suka. Angin yang akan pergi menemui Yunho kapan saja, bahkan jika harus melewati celah kecil, ia ingin sekali menjadi angin. Menjadi yang akan membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut. Menjadi angin yang akan memeluknya ketika Yunho merasakan cuaca yang panas, sehingga ia bisa membuat Yunho merasakan sejuk.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya dan bangkit untuk kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya untuk acara nanti malam.

Acara sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu dan beberapa penghargaan telah diraih oleh JYJ. Jaejoong pun sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk sesekali menoleh ke arah kirinya untuk melihat sesosok lelaki tampan yang duduk di meja ujung. Hatinya lagi-lagi berteriak merindukan sosok itu. Sosok berambut coklat, bermata musang. Sosok tegap yang memiliki wajah maskulin. Sosok yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati, bibir yang sudah lama tidak Jaejoong rasakan.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan dari jauh, Jung Yunho menoleh kearah mata yang memandangnya itu. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya duduk di sana dan menatapnya. Kekasih yang juga teramat sangat dirindukannya. Mata yang penuh kehangatan, mata yang sanggup melepaskan segala rasa penat dan lelahnya. Ah~ rasanya dia ingin sekali berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan duduk disebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu jika ia mencintainya. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia merasa takut jika itu akan menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong tertunduk malu setelah cukup lama saling berpandangan dengan Yunho. Ada pesan masuk lagi. Dari Yunho kah ?, pikir Jaejoong.

_From : Yun (jungyh )_

_To : Joongie (kimjj )_

_Kenapa tertunduk ? Kau cantik malam ini, sayang._

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tertunduk malu melihat isi pesan dari Yunho. Dilihatnya lagi Yunho yang masih memandangnya dan ia memberikan senyum yang manis untuk Yunho. Jaejoong berharap acara ini cepat selesai sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Jung Yunho.

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri, hyung ?" tanya Junsu yang bersiap masuk mobil.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala berusaha meyakinkan Junsu dan Yoochun,"Gwenchana, aku akan segera pulang.."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan,"Hati-hati ya, hyung.."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya begitu mobil yang dinaiki Junsu dan Yoochun mulai bergerak keluar dari _basement_. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Yunho, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Sesosok laki-laki tampan tersenyum dari dalam mobil dan segera keluar untuk membukakaan pintu bagi kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menatap dalam kemata Yunho. Betapa sekarang mereka bisa bertemu seperti ini. Betapa ia sekarang bisa mencium aroma maskulin Yunho. Betapa ia sangat berharap Jung Yunho benar-benar miliknya seutuhnya. Dada Jaejoong sakit. Hatinya berharap banyak kepada Yunho, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah yang dipikirkan.

"Gomawo, Yun.." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan memasuki mobil.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Yunho. Malam itu mereka membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan sangat pelan, seakan tidak ingin segera sampai di _dorm_ Jaejoong dan artinya perpisahan lagi bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kau semakin cantik, Joongie-ah ?" goda Yunho.

"Yun… Jangan menggodaku seperti itu"

Yunho tertawa kecil dan meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk digenggamnya. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat sehingga ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diperlukannya. Begitu sampai di depan _dorm _Jaejoong, mereka berdua tetap diam di dalam mobil dan Yunho mematikan lampu di dalam mobil agar orang tidak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Joongie-ah…" panggil Yunho yang sedang memposisikan badannya agar menghadap Jaejoong.

"Ne ?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ?"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya,"Dipikiranku ?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana jika kau ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padaku dan akhirnya melupakanku, Yun.."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Dia mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya agar ia bisa memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho meletakkan kepala bersandar dibahu Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian, Jae.. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa akhir dari semua ini. Entah apakah kita berlima bisa bersatu kembali atau tidak. Maafkan aku, sayang. Maaf untuk semua pikiran tentang kita yang selalu menganggumu. Maaf untukku yang selalu membuat hatimu sakit. Maaf.."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut,"Aku mengerti, Yun.. Maaf juga aku selalu membebanimu begini.."

Yunho tersenyum. Perlahan dia menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang ia pendam selama tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tangannya menggenggam jemari-jemari tangan Jaejoong yang kurus dan hangat, mencoba mencari kekuatan dari sana. Kekuatan yang akan membuatnya terus bertahan untuk mencintai dan menunggu Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya sebentar,"Saranghanda, Kim Jaejoong.."

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho.. Jangan lupakan aku, Yun.."

Yunho tersenyum,"Arasso.. Always keep the faith, ne ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memeluk Yunho erat.

"Always keep the faith, Yun…"

**The end**

_Hahahahah, bagaimana ? Skill menulis saya masih sangat kurang yaa.. Saya sepertinya krg bisa membawa suasana, dan kurang panjang ya fanfic nya -_- Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ! ^^ Saya akan berusaha keras untuk fanfic selanjutnya !_

_Tunggu karya saya berikutnya~~ Annyeong.._


End file.
